Boruto What Did You Do!
by PeachCandyWrappers
Summary: Ah yes, Boruto our little ragtag ninja. What would happen if he was smarter and his Hyuuga side was more dominant from the beginning? The chunin exams were somehow ruined by a small, blue stone that kidnapped our beloved orange Hokage and the newest team 7. Boruto's going to have a grand time meeting his used-to-be-dead grandfather. Byakugan!NotCheater!TimeTravel!Boruto CUSSING


**A/N:**

 **This fanfiction is an AU, I am well aware that the original Boruto hasn't unlocked the byakugan yet but in this fanfiction i'm saying that Hinata and Hiashi trained him in both the gentle fist and helped him work with his byakugan. Also he has pale eyes like regular Hyuugas not Naruto's eyes. Also I'm writing this AU so the time is set before the movie. I've watched the movie and I think I died of second hand embarrassment over the fuck shit Boruto did during the chunin exams. Shikadai ftw.**

 **Anyway you know the deal, none of this other than the writing itself belongs to me.**

* * *

There were very few things that Boruto hated more than the phrase, "Sorry Bolt, Tou-san has work to do." It was aggravating, infuriating, and every time it was uttered it made him want to choke someone. Which was why he had taken every ounce of anger he had and shoved it into his training, in secret. Oh he knew there was no way he wasn't stalked by ANBU every time he left the house but no one other than the ANBU and his family (to an extent) knew of his training. Not even Konohamaru-sensei.

So when he was forced to spend the entire day doing D-ranks, he was more than ready to shove all his quickly building anger into training. Did he have anger issues? Quite possibly, however he didn't really care, it's not like he was going to go see the Yamanaka for something that motivated him to train. He was almost bursting at the seams trying to dash to training ground 42, a training ground that was avoided like the plague due to some superstitious rumor about the shinigami themself dragging you into hell. Bullshit to that, it was perfect for training without being interrupted. But as of the present, he wasn't there yet. He was still ignoring the droning of his father's shadow clone, assigning the latest Team 7 their new D-rank. He shifted his eyes a little, scoffing inwardly at Sarada's star struck look. Really, in his opinion Sarada's obsession with his father was a fool's quest and sort've creepy for that matter. His eyes then landed on Mitsuki, whose golden eyes sparkled with amusement at his dismissive attitude toward his father. Boruto raised a single eyebrow in questioning. Mitsuki shook his head, the action unnoticable if you weren't actively searching for a response.

Boruto left with his team, emotionlessly weeding the garden, robotically picking out the items assigned from the grocery store, and dispassionately marching up a tree to grab the escaped cat (thankfully not Tora). His pale eyes were detached and looked dead, his body was almost moving instinctively at this point.

"Oi, Bolt, what's wrong with you today? You're acting like Uncle Sai but worse." Sarada punched him lightly in the shoulder, a teasing grin decorating her face. Mitsuki leaned in, "He's probably distracted by that girl we saw at the supermarket, I think I heard Sensei wolf whistle." he stated with a placid smile on his face.

Sarada whipped around, incredulity written on her face, "Nani?! What girl? _Sensei_ wolf whistled?" Mitsuki shrugged, and chuckled lightly when Sensei flicked the back of his head.

"That's enough of that Mitsuki." he chided jokingly, a small blush on his face as he looked away.

"Ha ha very funny," Boruto scoffed, walking away from the team in the opposite direction of training ground 42.

"Wait where are you going! We still need to report to the Hokage after a finished mission!" Sarada called after him.

"The clone won't care whether i'm there or not, you guys can go on your own." he yelled over his shoulder, his hands behind his head in a uncaring manner. Inside him however, he was practically raging. He was beyond ticked off, his anger had just kept building after this morning's lecture on the importance of D-rank missions. He really needed to blow off some steam, and fast.

"Ah young master, would you be interested in our newest product? It lets you copy any jutsu-"

"Yeah that's great, whatever." the fuck off was implied. He should've just traveled by rooftop, no pesky advertising civilians there. Slipping into a vacated alleyway, he walked up the walls and quickly sprinted with all he had across the roofs of Konoha. He wasn't in the mood to play, he wasn't before and he wasn't now.

Finally arriving in his training ground, he quickly did his stretches, making sure he didn't pull a muscle during training. Slipping naturally into the rigid form of the gentle fist, he burst into movement, mentally mapping out all 361 of the tenketsu points that the robot dummy didn't have. He rarely used the gentle fist when venting his anger because he needed a near surgical amount of chakra control and focus, something that didn't come easily to him. However logically, if he practiced the gentle fist while he was angry, he would get experience on keeping his emotions in check and focusing with internal distractions. That being said, as the gentle fist taijutsu style was practically a glorified poking fest, it was not in anyway satisfying unless he was against a real person. He set himself to practice one hour of gentle fist, and then he would practice his kaiten.

Kaiten, a technique passed down only between the members of the main house, and luckily enough he was considered an honorary main house member thanks to his mother's insistence. Surprisingly, his grandfather didn't hate him. Sure, his way of showing affection was by gut loading him with jutsus and techniques. But Boruto wasn't complaining at all, in fact he got along quite well with his grandfather if he did say so himself. They played Go, Shogi, and had tea together when he had the time. He was currently in the process of learning the eight trigrams and according to his grandfather his progress was adequate enough to receive a brand new set of shuriken and kunai. Now that he thought about it… it was actually kind of sad to receive more attention from your grandfather than your own father.

The fastest recorded speed of the Kaiten was 1200 km/h (745.6 mph) as of now he was too slow. He needed to be faster, it was crucial for nearly all of his techniques, including the eight trigrams. Hell, he was so desperate he went to Lee-san once.

Never again.

He shuddered at the remembrance of the kill-me-now shade of green and orange that he wore. Add that color to spandex? And you get the love child of Satan and a carrot.

Quickly shaking his head to rid himself of his thoughts he went deeper into the forest that Training Ground 42 provided. His aim was to hopefully increase the range of his byakugan as he could only see about 50 to 60 meters, 70 if he was pushing it. His mother could see almost 10 kilometers. It was absolutely mind blowing how far her range was. A small, childish part of him was filled with jealousy but then he was reminded of how his mother went through all the shit she did and suddenly his jealousy left him.

Activating his byakugan, his world once again turned into headache inducing grayscale and blue. He was about to go and practice hitting tenketsu points on the boar he saw to the west, however a shimmering glimmer to the east caught his attention.

"What in kami's name..." he mumbled as he ran toward the shine, extremely wary as to what had caught his attention.

"No way." he breathed in disbelief as he got closer and it was a rock, shining chakra. He would've noticed if it was a person disguised as a rock, and even then it was extremely hard to be disguised as an object the size of a tennis ball. He stopped at a good distance from the rock, wary of fuinjutsu traps. It was the only other explanation to the chakra on the rock. However why would anyone put a seal on a rock in the middle of a barely used training ground? I snagged a nearby squirrel and chucked it at the rock. Cruel, yes, but better it then him. The squirrel chattered angrily and scampered away unharmed.

Cocking his head to the side in obvious confusion Boruto inched closer and closer, ready to spring at any moment. Annoyance coursed through him in the form of a tic mark on his forehead, where were the damn ANBU when you needed them? He tucked his hand into his sleeve and grabbed the rock carefully, making sure not to have skin contact with the potentially dangerous rock. Taking a closer look, his eyes widened at the intricate golden carvings lacing through the shiny blue rock. It was beautiful, complex and elegant in every way. Taking out a handkerchief that Kaa-san had embroidered for him, he wrapped it and tucked it in the ninja pouch around his leg.

Only to forget it's very existence.

=========time skip 2 months==========

"I'm enrolling you brats in the next chunin exams." Sensei declared dramatically, gripping Boruto in a headlock and ruffling his hair.

"Sensei! Get off me dattebasa!" he shouted indignantly. Sarada snickered,

"You look like a baby chicken with his feathers ruffled." she commented smugly.

"Fuck off Salad." he shot back with no real heat behind it. Mitsuki simply smiled while Sarada puffed up in anger.

"Don't call me-" she started, however Konohamaru-sensei had (thankfully) shut her up by clearing his throat.

"Ahem, anyway the exams are in two weeks," he crossed his arms in a challenging position, "I don't expect a ragtag group like you guys to get promoted, hell I doubt you all will make it to the third stage."

Mitsuki's golden eyes glinted dangerously at the dare, while Boruto positively bristled. Sarada however, stepped forward with her arms cross in a mirror position to her sensei's.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see, won't we." Her onyx eyes were steeled with determination and her could've sworn that he saw flames flickering in her eyes.

Sensei smirked, leaning down to her eye level.

"I guess so."

Boruto fell back, sweating heavily. A wide grin split across his face as he fell back into the ground with a proud laugh.

"I did it! I fucking did it dattebasa!"

He pumped his arm into the air, a victorious 'whoop' leaving his lips. He was dirty, sweaty, bloody, and chakra depleted but he had finally succeeded in performing the Kaiten.

If possible, his smile stretched further, with one thought going through his head.

'Watch out shitty old man, you won't know what hit you.'

As his vision faded into darkness he vaguely noted an ANBU agent above him.

"The chunin exams will now begin. Everyone who is participating please join the rest of the participants in the center." The announcer's disgustingly happy voice sounded through the area. Boruto cringed at the grating sound, it was so obviously fake that he wanted to puke.

"Here we go" Sarada smiled nervously, breathing deeply to calm herself. Mitsuki seemed as calm as ever as he walked on Sarada's left. Boruto was walking on her right, wordlessly handing her a bottle of cold water. She nodded gratefully, taking a swing and tossing it back.

"Every genin team will stand together on the side that they believe is the correct answer. " Sai-san explained, shooting his hand up to draw attention to the screen which flashed the question,

"In the fifth volume of the "Shinobi Strategist Detective Story", True or False, the passwords in volume 5 are as follows:"

"Moon is day, Mountain is river, and Flower is Nectar."

Boruto scrunched his face up in confusion, "The first round of the chunin exams is to answer a true or false question about so no name book that nobody has ever heard of or read?"

Sarada looked at him seriously, "Boruto, which answer do you think my father would choose?"

"Eh?" he asked, confused by the sudden question, "I don't really talk that often with Mr. Sasuke but he's kind've the unconventional type so I'm assuming false. What's with the question?"

"I'm going to be Hokage someday, and in order to do that i'll have to be different from my father." Sarada looked him straight in the eyes, her own obsidian orbs burning with sheer willpower.

"So we'd go with true." Mitsuki chimed in, already on his way toward the platform reserved for those who thought true was the correct answer.

Boruto sweatdropped, "Sheesh flipping a coin would've gotten us a more logical answer than that." he muttered.

"What was that?!" Sarada yelled back from her position in front of him.

"Nothing, nothing."

"The answer to the question was..."

The screen rapidly flipped between x and o, only to land on both. In a split second, the ground beneath them ripped and all the contestants fell in the massive pit. Thinking fast, Boruto quickly channeled chakra to his hands and feet, managing to catch himself at the last moment, allowing Sarada to grab onto both Mitsuki and himself with her ninja wire. Peering down below him, he saw that the bottom was layered in a pool of black ink, covering the unfortunate souls who fell.

"That was close." he breathed, chuckling lightly from the unexpected adrenaline rush. Sarada hummed in agreement, staring down into the black ink below.

The second trial was capture the flag but with weapons and ninjutsu. Everything was allowed except for leaving the enclosed area.

"Sarada, stay and guard our flag, call us if you need backup. I'll go scout for a flag with Mitsuki." Sarada opened her mouth to argue but Boruto activated his byakugan, making a silent point. She backed off reluctantly, huffing slightly.

"Let's head north, there's an average chakra signature there and there doesn't seem to be any backup nearby."

"We're counting on you Sarada." Mitsuki commented.

"Sarada! Three enemies to your 6 o'clock-" Boruto yelled into the headset, warning her of the enemies.

"Mitsuki!" Boruto gave a silent request to his white haired partner, who was already heading back to give her support.

"I'll handle the retrieval, Sarada hang in there until Mitsuki gets back."

"Yeah, yeah! I got this, there's no reason to be so upset-" the sound of metal clashing against metal. "It's just three-" more metal clashes and yells, "Idiots from the hidden mist!"

Boruto gnawed on his teeth but relaxed as he saw Mitsuki return. Muting his headset to sneak up on the opposing nin, he crouched behind the broken vent. Thankfully it wasn't a Konoha genin so the flag was fair game. To be fair, the guy probably deserved to have his flag taken, the failure of a ninja didn't even notice Boruto was there. He shot forward, sweeping the guy from behind, only to have him jump. It was some no name Iwa nin.

"Argh! What the-" Boruto shot forward again, aiming for the tenketsu point on the back of his knee. As the tap landed, the Iwa nin let out a howl of pain, his right leg locking up and refusing to move.

"Fuck! You son of a bitch that fucking hurt!" his opponent slashed and hacked at Boruto with his tanto. Boruto dodged and weaved, finally hitting the pressure point at the base of the neck and forcing the Iwa nin unconscious.

"Che, that was pathetic." the scoffed unmuting his headset and heading back towards home base with a red flag in hand.

"I take it you have the flag?" Sarada's voice sounded from the other side.

"That's right, how's it going on your side?" Boruto asked.

"Can't you just see it with your byakugan?" Sarada muttered unhappily.

"Just because you can't use the sharingan as well as I can my byakugan doesn't give you a right to vent on me." he smirked, his voice light and teasing.

"Aren't you two getting along just fabulously, like an old married couple." Mitsuki deadpanned.

"Shut up Mitsuki." they hissed synonymously.

"Would you look at that," Boruto mused, "I'm up against Shikadai." Sarada looked at the match board and whistled sympathetically.

"That's not going to be easy, he's the smartest kid in our generation." she patted him on the shoulder, "Good luck Bolt, I bet he can't even back out of the exams like he wants to because the Godaime Kazekage is watching."

"Oh shit."

"Yeah good luck."

"The match between Nara Shikadai and Uzumaki Boruto will begin in 3, 2, 1, HAJIME!"

Boruto launched forward, immediately falling into the gentle fist style like usual. His byakugan was on full force and he was fully aware of all the streaks of shadows snaking towards him.

"Did your mom make you do this?" Boruto asked, pity coloring his voice.

"Don't you know it." Shikadai grumbled, spiking the shadows upwards. "It's even worse because apparently both my uncles are gambling on this match."

Boruto danced around the spikes, trying to get closer to the Nara child. "Gaara-san gambles?" incredulity was clearly written on his whiskered face.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Shikadai was almost whining at this point.

"Man that sucks, sorry about that." Boruto was nearly there, but it was incredibly difficult to corner someone in a round arena.

"I wouldn't pity me if I were you, I heard both your dad and you grandfather-" Shikadai dodged a volley of kunai, "gambled on your win."

Boruto nearly tripped and fell, allowing the shadows to edge dangerously close, " _Grandfather_ gambled?!"

Shikadai shrugged, sending doton pillars toward the two whiskered child. "That's what I heard from my dad." Boruto ran up the pillars and used them as a platform to rocket toward the pineapple haired kid, who kept jumping back, putting distance between the two. Boruto smirked as he saw the shadows edging in on him from all sides. This was the perfect chance!

"KAITEN!"

The moment Shikadai and Bolt started the casual conversation about their relatives gambling, multiple faces palms and sweat drops were spread across the audience. Including one Hiashi Hyuuga who tried as hard as he could to edge away from both his daughter's accusing stares in the most dignified manner possible. The same could be said for the two sand brothers who could _feel_ Temari's heated glares hitting them. Shikamaru ran a tired hand over his face,

"Goddammit Shikadai." he groaned. Naruto, who had his head buried in his hands gave an agreeing moan of despair.

"KAITEN!"

Every single person watching went completely rigid as they watched the son of the Nanadaime Hokage perform a technique not normally accessible until high chunin or jounin at least. Jaws dropped as they saw Boruto spin in a ball of chakra, deflecting every single strand of shadows and zoom towards Shikadai.

"Kaiten? Hinata taught him the Kaiten?!" Naruto slammed his hands on the railing, his voice tight as he was forcefully reminded of Neji. All the Hyuuga in the audience nearly lost their composure as some of the less composed members cheered and hollered in approval.

Hiashi sat back, a proud smile on his face as Hanabi had the widest grin since her sister's wedding.

"Neji-niisan" Hinata whispered happily, her matching pale eyes laden with tears.

"Holy shit..." Sarada whispered, and Mitsuki couldn't help but agree.

Shikadai's eyes widened considerably, scrambling to get out of the way of the spinning ball of destruction.

"Boruto! I surrender!" he yelled, almost collapsing in relief when Boruto slowed to a stop, panting heavily.

Boruto stopped, almost depleted of chakra when he jerked back as the blue stone from earlier flung out of his pouch powered by the momentum left behind from the Kaiten. Instinctively, he reached out to grab it only to realise his mistake as time slowed down.

"AAAHHHHHGGG!"

Hot, liquid pain coursed through every single one of his nerves as he screamed. Bright, glowing gold invaded his vision as he felt almost as if he was getting ripped apart atom by atom. Vaguely he could feel someone grab onto him and scream his name but he was far from the point of focusing on anything other than the agony he was being forced into. Unconsciousness was bliss for him as he greedily welcomed Morpheus' embrace.

Everything happened in a split second, when Shikadai surrendered Naruto was ready to cheer and rub his victory into Gaara's face. Only to be cut off by the most pained scream he had ever heard in his life. Well, that may not be true however he was nearly driven insane by the scream. His son, his flesh and blood, someone who he had sworn to protect in anyway possible, screaming in pain like that. He didn't even know what was happening. Boruto was glowing and writhing on the ground. Naruto let out an agonized yell as he saw in closer detail that his son was _disintegrating_ into a shower of gold dust.

"BORUTO!" he screamed as he leaped over the railing and shot toward his son as fast as possible, Sarada was already at his side trying to get rid of whatever he was holding onto.

"Sarada don't touch him!" Mitsuki yelled as his extended arm tried to drag Sarada back.

In a yellow flash and golden sparkles, the Nanadaime Hokage and the genin of team 7 were gone.

And everything erupted into pandemonium.


End file.
